1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus is known which performs printing a pattern or the like on a surface of fabric such as cotton, silk, wool, chemical fiber, and blend. The printing apparatus which is used for printing includes a medium transport portion which mounts a printing medium on a transport belt which has an endless shape and has an adhesive and transports the printing medium in order to handle fabric which has elasticity as the printing medium. In the printing apparatus, it is necessary to perform cleaning of the transport belt since ink protruding from the printing medium when performing printing on an end portion of the printing medium, ink which has passed through the fabric, fiber which is dropped out of the fabric or the like is attached to the surface of the transport belt. Therefore, for example, in JP-A-6-240589, a printing machine (printing apparatus) which includes a roll brush is disclosed in order to clean an endless belt (transport belt).
In the printing apparatus in JP-A-6-240589, the cleaning brush is rotated by a chain system which transfers the rotational driving force of the motor via a roller chain. However, since the cleaning brush is rotated while being immersed in the cleaning liquid stored in the cleaning tank, the roller chain rotating the cleaning brush is also immersed in the cleaning liquid. In this state, in a case where cleaning of the transport belt is performed over a long period of time, there is a risk of breakage of the roller chain by being generated rust in the roller chain or elongation of the roller chain due to wear. For this reason, it is necessary to periodically stop the printing operation of the printing apparatus and perform maintenance such as exchanging the roller chain, which reduces the production efficiency of the printing apparatus.